yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 130
き | romaji = Yokubukaki Mōdokuryū | japanese translated = The Greedy Venomous Dragon | english = Duel Interrupted | japanese air date = November 6, 2016 | english air date = February 16, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Junichi Takahashi | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = * Kazuyuki Igai * Shinichi Shigematsu }} "Duel Interrupted", known as "The Greedy Venomous Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on November 6, 2016 and in Canada on February 16, 2018. Nicktoons aired on August 11, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 28, 2017. Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Yuri Duel continues from episode 126. Turn 2: Yuri "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" attacks "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", but Yugo activates his Set "Burning Sonic" as his monster is being attacked: He can negate the attack and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by 500 as long as "Burning Sonic" is on the field (Clear Wing 2500 → 3000). Yuri Sets a card. At this point, Aster Phoenix and Kite Tenjo join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Aster: 4000 → 2000 LP; Kite: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 3: Kite Kite draws "Cipher Twin Raptor". As Kite controls no monsters and his opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Kite Special Summons "Twin Raptor" (1600/800) with its own effect. As he Special Summoned a "Cipher" monster, Kite Special Summons "Cipher Biplane" (1000/2000). He activates its effect to change the Level of a "Cipher" monster he controls to 8, but Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", as the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field was activated; the effect is negated, the monster is destroyed, and "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK (Clear Wing 3000 → 4000). Kite activates the effect of "Biplane" in his Graveyard as it was destroyed this turn, banishing it to add a "Cipher Wing" from his Deck to his hand, which he subsequently Normal Summons (1400/1200). He activates its effect, Tributing it to increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters on the field by 4 ("Twin Raptor": 4 → 8). "Twin Raptor" can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon, so Kite overlays it to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Cipher Dragon" attacks "Clear Wing", with Kite activating "Attack Reversal" to switch the ATK of the battling monsters, but Yugo activates the effect of "Burning Sonic", sending it to the Graveyard to negate the activation of "Attack Reversal". Kite activates "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock"The written Japanese anime lore of "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock" also negates all monster effects on the field until the end of the turn, so it would have restored "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's" ATK to normal. This did not happen. to prevent the destruction of an Xyz Monster, end the Battle Phase, and Rank-Up that monster by using it as an Overlay Unit for a "Cipher" Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher than it (Kite: 2000 → 1500 LP). Kite overlays "Cipher Dragon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching all of its Overlay Units to gain control of all monsters his opponent controls. Their effects are negated, they are treated as "Neo Cipher Dragon", their ATKs become 4500, and they cannot attack this turn. Kite Sets a card. During the End Phase, as his opponent Special Summoned a monster from the Extra Deck this turn and Yugo controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Skull Marbles" (0/3000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. The effect of "Skull Marbles" will redirect any battle damage from battles involving "Skull Marbles" to the opponent. Turn 4: Aster Aster activates "Polymerization", fusing "Destiny HERO - Decider" and "Destiny HERO - Dreamer" to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. As "Dystopia" was Fusion Summoned, Aster activates its effect, letting him inflict damage to an opponent equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. Aster targets "Decider" and chooses to inflict the damage to Yugo, but Yugo activates his face-down "Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane" to redirect the damage to Aster. As Aster would take effect damage, Aster activates the effect of "Decider" to add itself from his Graveyard to his hand and reduce the damage to 0. Aster then activates "D-Dragging Hammer" to equip a "Destiny HERO" monster from his hand to a monster on the field and reduce that equipped monster's ATK by the ATK of the "Destiny HERO" monster. Aster equips "Decider" from his hand to "Dystopia" ("Dystopia": 2800 → 1200). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopia" has changed, Aster can destroy a card on the field, but Yugo activates the effect of "Shuriken Hurricane" to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the change in ATK (Aster 2000 → 400). Aster destroys "Skull Marbles". As Yugo does not control a "Speedroid" monster, "Shuriken Hurricane" destroys itself. "Dystopia" attacks Yugo directly, but Yugo activates the effect of "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack. Aster Sets two cards. Turn 5: Yugo Yugo draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Speedroid Maliciousmagnet" (0/0). He activates its effect, letting him Synchro Summon a monster using it and a non-Tuner monster his opponent controls as Synchro Material. He tunes the Level 1 "Maliciousmagnet" on his field with the Level 7 "Clear Wing", treated as "Neo Cipher Dragon", on Kite's field to Synchro Summon "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Crystal Wing" attacks "Dystopia", but Aster activates his face-down "Urban Demise" to increase the ATK of an attacked "Destiny HERO" monster by 100 ("Dystopia": 1200 → 1300). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopia" changed, Aster activates the effect of "Dystopia" in an attempt to destroy "Crystal Wing". Since a monster effect was activated, Yugo activates the effect of "Crystal Wing" to negate that monster's effect, destroy it, and increase its ATK by the ATK of the destroyed monster. Kite activates his face-down "Split Guard". While there are two or more monsters with the same name, each monster on the field cannot be destroyed by battle or effect once per turn. The battle continues and as "Crystal Wing" is battling a Level 5 or higher monster, it gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK during damage calculation ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 4300). Aster activates the effect of "Dreamer" in his Graveyard as a "Destiny HERO" monster is battling an opponent's monster. He can prevent "Dystopia" from being destroyed by that battle, reduce the battle damage to 0, and Special Summon "Dreamer" in Attack Position (0/600). However, the attacking monster can attack again. Aster activates his face-down "D-Fusion", fusing "Dreamer" and "Dystopia" on his field to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dusktopia" (3000/3000). A replay occurs and "Crystal Wing" attacks "Dusktopia", with the effect of "Crystal Wing" activating ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 6000). Aster activates the effect of "Dusktopia", letting him prevent a monster's destruction by battle and reduce the battle damage to 0. He targets "Dusktopia". Turn 6: Yuri Yuri draws "Extra Shave Reborn". Yuri Normal Summons "Predaplant Sarraceniant" (100/600). He activates his face-down "Super Polymerization", which lets him discard a card to Fusion Summon a monster using Fusion Materials from either player's field. Yuri discards "Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra" and fuses "Starving Venom" on Kite's field and "Sarraceniant" on his field to Fusion Summon "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. Yuri activates the effect of "Greedy Venom" to reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster to 0 and negate its effects until the End Phase. He targets "Dusktopia", but Yugo activates the effect of "Crystal Wing", negating the effect of "Greedy Venom" and destroying it ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 6300). As "Greedy Venom" was destroyed, its effect activates, destroying all monsters on the field and inflicting damage to their controllers equal to their original ATK. Aster activates the effect of "Dusktopia" to prevent the destruction of "Crystal Wing". "Neo Cipher" and "Dusktopia" are destroyed (Aster: 400 → 0 LP, Kite: 1500 → 0 LP). Duel continues in episode 131. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes